


Surrounded by the snow

by WahlBuilder



Category: Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Fatherhood, M/M, Mentions of Body Dysphoria, One Big Happy Family, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their daughter is born, Rogal and Sigismund go to Canada just like Sigismund wanted, and have their friends with them. In the middle of it all Rogal and Sigismund have a quiet moment for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrounded by the snow

The gang, with the addition of Fulgrim and Ferrus, has rolled out into the snow to have a walk and maybe a snowfight, and Rogal thinks that he can trust them with his daughter completely.

The fire is cracking and murmuring in the fireplace, and Sigismund is sprawled on the couch, thoughtful and a bit tired, and Rogal comes to him.

"Fulgrim is in love with your friends. He already told me that he wants to draw Sevatar and he plans on talking Kharn into a nude photosession."

Sigismund laughs, shaking his head. "I have no doubt that he can break through Kharn's shyness."

Rogal puts a hand on the nape of his neck, rubbing his muscles. "I love you. So much." He bends down, and Sigismund meets him halfway, parting his lips for a soft kiss. He tastes of apples with a pinch of cinnamon that Ferrus baked for the lunch, and he tastes of home.

Rogal doesn't mind the awkward pose, bent over, but then another idea appears in his mind, and he smirks, going down on his knees between Sigismund's spread legs.

"What... what are you doing?" Sigismund asks, but he understands it because colour rushes to his cheeks.

"Oh, you know..." Rogal says casually, opening his pants and sliding them down his thighs along with his underwear, and Sigismund follows his intention, lifting slightly off the couch to let him get rid of the clothes. "Just having a little fun with my husband."

They are not yet officially married, though, the wedding is going to be in spring, but that doesn't matter. Sigismund knows what he means.

And he means that, he loves Sigismund, and he loves their daughter, and he's happy that the pregnancy hasn't damaged Sigismund much aside from the horrible few weeks when the dysphoria waged a war on his mind, and Rogal is glad that Sigismund's parents are so supportive and that Sigismund has such wonderful friends, and he is happy that his own fathers are coming to the wedding -- grandfathers absolutely crazy on their grandfatherhood.

And he means that he loves Sigismund's breasts full of milk, and his still soft belly, and his sensitive skin, and his almost constant craving for food, and he means that Sigismund is, still, the most handsome man he knows.

It doesn't take much to bring Sigismund to a shuddering orgasm, a few light touches with his fingers and the movement of his tongue, and Sigismund tugs his hair painfully, and it reminds Rogal about their sessions when he gives up control and submits to Sigismund completely, and he shudders with Sigismund.

He reaches for tissues that they have everywhere around the house to wipe Elina's drool or spilt milk, and he cleans Sigismund and rights his clothes, then gets on the couch with him, closing his eyes. They need a shower, but he wants to just be together for a moment longer.

Sigismund rests his head on his shoulder and his palm lands on Rogal's thigh. "What about you?"

And it is his turn to blush. "I've... already. When you did."

Sigismund is silent for a moment. "Without touching?.."

"Without touching," he admits.

Who can blame him for that? Sigismund always drives him crazy.

His knight snickers. "You're just getting old, my lord."

He elbows him lightly. "Hey, I'm not old!"

That earns him another chuckle, and Rogal thinks that he's so full of happiness he could die right now.

"We need a shower. Or they all are going to notice that we have just made love right here on the couch."

"Let them be envious." He wraps an arm around Sigismund's shoulder. "And let's take a shower."

They stand under the splashing water for what feels like hours, content to be with each other, inseparable, and when they get out, the gang has already returned, soft voices coming from downstairs, probably because Elina has fallen asleep or because the gang thinks that the parents have fallen asleep.

They help each other to dress, then Rogal takes Sigismund's hand and they go down to their friends and their daughter, and there's no other place Rogal would rather be.


End file.
